


My Blood Is Black

by CuteCat213



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, Drabble, Other, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who am I? Why would anyone ask that? Who I am... doesn't matter. What I want... I don't know. The only thing that matters is... My blood is black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blood Is Black

My blood is black, but so's my soul.  
I'm not worth love, or so I'm told.  
But that's okay, I'm used to pain.  
I'm not a person, just a name.  
My blood is black, I'm all alone.  
I've never known a place called home.  
But that's okay, it really is.  
I know how to handle this.  
My blood is black, just like my light.  
A creeping, stretching, endless night.  
Please make me hurt, embrace the madness,  
Erase all this smothering sadness.  
My blood is black, as is my life.  
I can handle hurt, handle strife.  
It's the new I fear, comfort strange,  
I prefer how I am, prefer the pain.  
Please kick me, slap me, for what I lack.  
This is who I am, my blood is black.


End file.
